That's What Friends Are For
by xana4
Summary: Callen and Kensi are friends, close friends. When they come to work one morning with a secret, Sam and Deeks want to get to the bottom of it. Will they find out more than what they wanted to know about those two? How will Deeks react? There will be M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My brain knows that I shouldn't be starting a new story at this point but my computer seems to have a mind of its own. I have three on-going stories but I think I can handle a fourth one (fingers crossed). Let me know what you think about this first chapter. I can promise you there is going to be Kensi/Deeks in this if you're patient (not too patient because I think this will have three chapters only). Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Marty Deeks walks inside the bullpen with the usual smile on his face. He's that kind of guy. Mornings don't bother him because the truth is that he likes his job and doesn't mind getting up early every morning to drive there. Sam, however, doesn't seem to be in a very good mood this morning.

Deeks greets him, anyway, figuring that the other man will eventually get over whatever it is that is bothering him. "Good morning!"

Sam nods just to acknowledge his greeting and Deeks notices the frown on his face. "Have you seen Callen?"

He shakes his head and sits on his chair, taking a sip from the coffee. "I just got here. What's going on?"

"He's late. He's never late."

Deeks nods, finally realizing what's going on with Sam and that he's not upset. He's worried about his partner. Knowing Callen, Sam probably has a reason to be worried. The number of people who want him dead is too damn high. He tries to calm him down, though, because chances are he's just running late. They can start freaking out in a few more minutes. "That's true. Maybe there is more traffic than usual…"

Sam seems to agree with him and turns to Deeks, frowning once again. "And where's your partner?"

He has the answer for that one. "Kensi doesn't deal well with Mondays."

It's that simple. She is not a morning person and Mondays are not her favorite day of the week. In fact, he's pretty sure it's her least favorite day out of the entire week. She mentioned a few times before that the weekend should be three days long. However, she usually gets in a better mood after just a few minutes surrounded by the people at work. That's a good thing because Kensi Blye in a bad mood is not something he wants to deal with for more than just a few minutes.

Callen arrives only a minute later and the first thing that comes out of Sam's mouth isn't a question. It's a statement. "You look like someone who didn't sleep…"

Callen shrugs and sits on his chair, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "That's because I didn't."

And that's when Sam asks what he really wants to know at the moment while Deeks simply sits there and watches the interaction between the two partners. "Why are you late if you didn't even sleep?"

Another shrug from Callen precedes the answer that doesn't clarify them in any way. "I had things to do."

And that's when Deeks steps in, not being able to stay in silence for any longer and enjoying this far too much. "Oh, you had company last night!"

Callen doesn't answer him so Sam turns to Callen once again with a shocked look on his face. "Did you meet someone?"

The other agent shakes his head with a look of disbelief on his face. "You're taking Deeks word over mine?"

Deeks laughs and spots his partner walking in. "Kensi will settle this."

She yawns and sits on her chair. "What will Kensi settle?"

Sam states the obvious. "You look as sleepy and tired as Callen!"

Kensi shrugs and turns her computer on to start working. "My neighbors were very loud last night and I had trouble sleeping."

Deeks laughs and shakes his head. "Your neighbor is a 72 years old woman who thinks we're dating!"

Sam smirks, knowing they managed to call her on her lie. "She threw a party last night?"

"Actually, she likes to watch TV and has to hear it in a very high volume, seeing as she's a bit deaf. And she thinks we're dating because you showed up at my door with flowers on purpose to make her think that."

Sam seems to buy that and focus on the other situation, also known as Callen's dating (or no dating) life. "Well, what do you think it happened with Callen?"

Kensi takes two seconds to look at Callen and shrugs. "Did you spend the night practicing your Russian?"

Callen shakes his head. "I had trouble sleeping, that's all."

Sam steps in, trying to make Kensi see there is something going on here. "And, even though he didn't sleep, he was late."

Deeks nods, supporting Sam on this one. There's obviously something Callen is not telling them and if there's anyone that can discover what that is, that someone is Kensi. "I believe he had a female friend over that kept him up all night."

Kensi turns to Callen, obviously not as amused with this conversation as the boys. "Callen, did you spend the night with a female friend?"

He sighs and nods. "Yes, I did."

Kensi turns back to her desk and starts checking a few emails. "There you go! Can we leave the guy alone, now?"

Sam frowns, looking at her in disbelief. "Are you defending him?"

Deeks grins and shakes his head, not giving her time to answer Sam. "No, she's trying to make us back off because she's just as likely to get here one morning after a sleepless night with some guy. This way, Callen will have to have her back from now on. She's being smart."

Callen, sensing that this talk is starting to verge the ridiculous, jumps into the conversation. "Don't we have work to do?"

Kensi gets up immediately. "I'm going to check with Eric."

Callen gets up too and follows her upstairs. "I'll go with you. It's risky to stay here all alone with them."

Sam only dares to speak when he's sure they're already too far away to listen to him. "Something's going on."

Deeks nods, understanding what the other agent is talking about. "Something is definitely going on!"

Sam shakes his head, looking around to make sure no one is listening to him. "He gave in way too easily…"

The thing that is bothering him the most is Kensi's lousy excuse. "And there is no way Kensi couldn't sleep because of a loud TV." Hell, he knows for a fact that when she's really tired no amount of noise can keep her up. He's seen her fall asleep while Sam and Callen argued after a particularly tough case.

Sam gets up and stands in front of Deeks desk, staring at the cop. "I question my partner. You question yours."

Deeks nods and gets up. "Done!"

They walk upstairs, figuring that Kensi and Callen are taking too long upstairs. And, when they get there, Eric informs them that they have a new case. However, that doesn't mean they're not going to get to the bottom of this issue.

Something is going on and they won't rest until they find out what it is.

**Can I keep writing it? Let me know…**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter. I was going to wait at least a week before I posted it but I got so many great reviews that decided to give you all the second chapter. Now you'll have to wait a few more days to read the third one. Thank you for the favorites, alerts and reviews. You guys are awesome. Enjoy ;)**

They're driving to the crime scene when Sam decides this is a good time to put their plan into action. Callen is sitting on the passenger's seat, looking at the road ahead of them and looking like someone who doesn't have a care in the world at this moment. That's when he breaks the silence between them, wanting to get to the bottom of it. "Kensi is good."

Callen frowns and looks at Sam, wondering where this statement came from. They weren't even talking about Kensi. Hell, for all he knows, Kensi is driving with Deeks to the victim's house, all the way across town. "What are you talking about?"

Sam shrugs and pretends like this is no big deal and just a normal conversation. "She made you admit you had a girl over."

Callen lets out a small laugh, realizing what this is all about. This is nothing but his partner trying to find out more about the night he had. "I didn't put up much of a fight…"

Sam doesn't let the humor in his partner's voice stop him and asks yet another question. "Who was the girl?"

Callen learned a long time ago that the best way to hide something from Sam is to stay away from lying. Sam is a good agent and can smell lies a mile away. Besides, he knows him so lying would only make things worse. So he settles for half-truths. It's not a lie but it doesn't really answer the question in a satisfactory way. "Someone I'm already familiar with."

Sam keeps his eyes on the road but knows what Callen is doing. He's deflecting, trying to keep him from finding out what really happened the night before and with whom it happened with. still, Sam presses, hoping Callen won't keep this up for much longer because they're about to arrive at the crime-scene. "Do I know her?"

Callen shrugs and another half-truth comes out of his mouth without much effort. "You don't go to the same places I go to."

Sam shakes his head and parks outside the crime scene, turning towards his partner. "You're avoiding my questions."

Callen nods and gets out of the car. "You should stop doing them."

Sam gets out too and starts following Callen to the house where their victim was killed. "You're not going to tell me anything?"

Callen shakes his head with a smirk on his face. "Not a damn thing, partner…"

And that's the end of that conversation.

**X**

Marty Deeks has some trouble when it comes to stay in silence for extended periods of time. Everyone who knows him knows that. It's just something he's not good at. He doesn't see what the point of staying in silence is, unless his mouth is busy with something else. He even has the ability to chat with complete strangers without boring himself. So, on the way to the victim's house, it doesn't surprise Kensi when he starts talking.

What he says, however, confuses her. "I don't believe you."

That sentence came out of nowhere and she can't stop herself from smiling at his goofiness, keeping her eyes trained on the road ahead of them. "Where did that came from?"

Deeks understands his approach wasn't the most direct one so he tries once again. "I'm pretty sure that something else kept you up, something other than the TV."

Kensi frowns and turns to look at him briefly when she stops at a red light. "Deeks, what's the big deal? I just didn't sleep much…It has happened before and you know it!"

He nods and motions for her to go ahead because the light turned green. She starts driving but that doesn't end the conversation. "I know but something seems off with you today."

She shakes her head, not taking her eyes off the road. Driving in LA is not exactly a walk in the park so she needs to keep her eyes wide open. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

He shrugs and clarifies what he means with that. "You seem kind of on edge…like you're just waiting for something to happen."

And she does. Ever since she arrived this morning, he noticed that she was definitely waiting for something to happen. He doesn't know what it might be but knows that Callen is on to it too. They shared a few knowing looks when they thought no one else was watching them. Of course, there's another explanation for it but the jealous and possessive side of him doesn't even allow him to think about that other option. There is no way his partner spent the night with Callen, right?

Still, Kensi dares to deny the obvious. "You're being paranoid!"

He doesn't back down because if she keeps avoiding his questions, his fear becomes bigger. He doesn't even want to think about Kensi and Callen together. Sure, Deeks denied the existence of a 'thing' between them many times before but he's not stupid or blind enough to believe there is nothing between him and his partner. She's special and it's been a very long time since he has last seen her as just a partner.

He keeps pushing her, for his own sake. "You're avoiding eye-contact!"

Kensi lets out a small laugh. "Deeks, I'm driving."

He nods and tries something else. He's running out of ideas here and she still won't tell him what is happening with her. Deeks is not even sure he wants to know, at this point. She's acting way too secretive for it to be a good thing. "Okay, you have an excuse for the lack of eye-contact. But you're definitely acting weird today."

Kensi parks the car outside the victim's house and turns to Deeks. "Look, we're here. Let's get out of the car, stop talking about this and investigate. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

Deeks nods, looking into her eyes. "You know I'm going to find out what's going on…"

Kensi nods, a small smile on her face. She knows her partner is good enough to find out what she's hiding today. "And I wish you good luck in that quest. But, for now, we have work to do. Let's go, Sherlock!"

She gets out of the car and he does the same, laughing and following her into the house. "That was uncalled for and also a gross exaggeration. Though, I'm quite proud to know you think I'm as good as Sherlock Holmes."

Their banter continues, just like in any other day, but he won't give up until he finds out what's going on.

**X **

It's the end of the day and everyone is at the bullpen, finishing their reports. For the first time ever since he started working at NCIS, Deeks notices that Callen is the first one ready to go. The only reasonable explanation he can find for that is that he's going to see his friend again because G Callen is not the type of guy who finishes the paperwork this quickly. Sam seems shocked too but doesn't say a word. And, Kensi gets up right after him, much to Deeks surprise too. Kensi and paperwork are two things that don't get along and it's unusual for her to be done so early.

Callen and Kensi say their goodbyes and the two agents left look at each other. Sam is the first one to voice his thoughts. "This is not right. Callen and Kensi finishing their paperwork before I do? Hell must have frozen over…"

Deeks nods, that theory he doesn't want to deal with getting stronger by the minute. "There has got to be a way to find out what's going on…"

Sam grins. "I'm way ahead of you. I placed a GPS tracker on both Kensi's and Callen's car. I'll keep monitoring them and tell you where they went tomorrow morning. Good night, Deeks."

"Yeah, do that. Good night, Sam."

Is she really having a 'thing' with Callen? He doesn't want to think about that possibility. That is just too painful. So, packing his things, he decides that it's time to call it a night. There's no reason to start freaking out before he actually knows what's going on. Maybe Sam will be able to give him some answers tomorrow morning.

**X **

For the second morning in a row, Sam arrives before Callen. And Deeks walks inside the bullpen only a minute later. Both men sit on their respective desks and Deeks looks at Sam expectantly. Sam looks around to make sure there is no one around paying attention to their conversation.

Once he's satisfied with the level of security, he sighs. "Callen spent the night at Kensi's house."

Deeks nods, trying to disguise the sadness that overtakes him. He knows there might exist a million explanations for this but the only one he can think of is the most painful one. Kensi and Callen are together. They spent the night together at her house.

Maybe he shouldn't have denied their 'thing' after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry it took me this long to post this chapter but spring break is wild around here and I've been under a new schedule. I sleep during most of the day so I can spend the night partying with my friends and boyfriend. But here's your chapter. I'm sorry I didn't write the M part I promised but this was the best I could come up with. I might write the M part and add it to this story soon, seeing as those wild days are over today. Reviews are great, people. Enjoy ;-)**

You know what they say about jealousy, right?

An American writer once said that jealousy is the fun you think they had. Well, it might be so. Because Marty Deeks is jealous.

It's not something he's ready to admit out loud. Hell, it's not something he's ready to admit. But just thinking about the things they might have done, Callen and Kensi that is, he feels sick. And the worst part is that this might be his fault. He's the one who has been denying they have a thing for way too long.

Kensi might have many issues but he knows she's well aware of their thing. It's all in her eyes. He can read her, or at least he thought he could read her. Now, he's not so sure.

But the point is that she never denied their thing. That's always been his 'job'. And all the reasons he had to keep her at arm's length seem rather silly at this point.

He's in love with her and she's probably screwing Callen.

His jealousy transforms into anger with that thought and by the time the couple walks through the doors of the bullpen he's nearly fuming.

Sam chooses not to say a word because he has the feeling there is something more to this story than what appears at first sight.

He knows just how sneaky Callen and Kensi can be. If they wanted to hide their torrid love from them they wouldn't meet at Kensi's house, knowing that Deeks could show up at any time. There's something else he does not understand. Why would Callen and Kensi keep exchanging glances at work?

They're professional liars. If they wanted to keep whatever is going on between them a secret, they would succeed without trying too hard.

That's why he has the feeling Deeks is walking right into a carefully set up trap when they walk into the bullpen together and he gets up, smoke almost coming out of his hears.

Callen sits on his chair, as if nothing out of ordinary is happening.

Deeks stands in front of Kensi to block her path to her own chair. And as soon as she opens her mouth to ask him what's going on, Deeks grabs her arm and leads her to the first place he can think that will grant them some privacy: the storage room in the back.

He turns on the light as soon as they're both inside and locks the door, just in case someone tries to walk in. The room is big, almost as big as Kensi's house and his apartment, but it's clean (one would think no one would ever clean that room and that it would be covered in dust but Hetty keeps it immaculate). Then he turns to her, anger in his eyes, and can't keep it together anymore.

"Can you explain me why is that you and Callen spent the night together in your house and walked in with huge smiles on your faces?"

Kensi remains calm, something rather unusual. She is not one to respond well to anger so he was expecting a slap, a yelling match and probably a kick where the sun doesn't shine. But she just stands there, a calm look on her face and her voice cool. "I can't see how this is any of your business, Deeks. What I do outside work doesn't concern you."

That doesn't calm him down. In fact, it only makes him angrier. And he can't really stop the next words from coming out of his mouth. "It's my business because I love you, you idiot!"

**X**

Callen sips his coffee while reading the newspaper, calm and relaxed as usual. Sam can't stand it anymore. Deeks dragged Kensi to the storage room and Callen is doing absolutely nothing.

There is something going on here and he has the feeling his partner has been toying with him. That's why he's the one who breaks the silence in the bullpen.

"I know you spent the night at Kensi's."

Callen shrugs and doesn't take his eyes off the newspaper. "I found your GPS tracker the moment I parked on her driveway."

Sam shakes his head, frowning. "Then why didn't you remove it? You could have destroyed it easily…"

Callen keeps his eyes trained on the news, not bothering looking towards his partner. "That would be a waste of time."

Sam, knowing he's not going to get anywhere with this conversation, gives up. They stay in silence for a few seconds. Callen keeps reading the newspaper while Sam thinks about this whole thing. And after a while, he finally figures out what's going on.

"You didn't sleep with Kensi."

Callen finally looks at him, a grin on his face. "No, I did not."

"She asked you to do this, didn't she?"

The other man shrugs. "It was a mutual idea."

Sam shakes his head, a grin on his face to match Callen's. "Deeks is walking into a trap, isn't he?"

"You can bet he is."

**X **

The second those words come out of his lips he realizes something is going on.

Because Kensi smiles, a victorious smile, right before leaning in and connecting her lips with his.

Deeks reacts quickly, getting over the shock in just a second and starting to kiss her back. Her lips are as soft as he imagined and she tastes like coffee and candy, a dangerous mix that is making him an addict after just a few seconds.

Her arms wrap around his neck and he lifts her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Then he's backing her up against a wall and the moan she lets out when he gropes her behind (just like he's been wanting to do since the first moment he laid eyes on her perfectly toned butt) is a sound that will never leave his mind.

They pull back for air but he doesn't waste any time and his mouth travels down her neck until he finds the spot that makes her moan. Kensi can feel his smirk against her neck when he finds it but she's way past caring at this point. As long as he doesn't stop what he's doing, she won't complain.

The fact that they're at work doesn't cross their minds and it's only when someone knocks on the door that they pull back, breathing heavy and looking into each other's eyes. Kensi is the one who breaks the silence, knowing that Deeks is currently too shocked to form words.

"Who is it?"

Deeks closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He's only a man and he couldn't really help his body's reaction to being this close to Kensi. He hides his face on the crook of her neck, taking a few deep breaths and still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. The person on the other side of the door answers her and Deeks can picture the smirk on the other man's face.

"If you don't want to get caught doing something dirty by Hetty, I suggest you to get out and save that thought for later, when you're home or in a motel."

Kensi laughs at Callen's advice and kisses Deeks head. He lifts his head to look at her and sees the smirk on her face. That's when it finally hits him. "You set me up, didn't you?"

Kensi untangles herself from him and Deeks helps her put her feet back on the ground. "Well, I knew you liked me but you never did anything so I had to take matters into my own hands. I asked Callen to help me and he gladly accepted to do so. We knew Sam would probably place a GPS tracker in our cars so we spent the night in my house. We played poker until one in the morning and he slept in the couch after that. Oh, and by the way, I love you too!"

Deeks shakes his head, the grin not leaving his face. "You set me up!"

Kensi knows he's not really mad so she kisses him once again before leaving the storage room.

Deeks leaves right after her, a huge grin on his face. As soon as they enter the bullpen, Kensi walks to Callen and gives him a big hug. "Thank you, Callen."

The other man kisses her forehead. "That's what friends are for."

**The End…?**


End file.
